Silent Memories
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: What you hold to dear... is what means most... when you lose that someone..can you move on? Even if they don't know who you are, should you let it go? Or let fate make your decision? MirokuSango


"How is he?" A lady with brown eyes asked, her raven hair a mess that fell past her broad shoulders. A scar that bleed on her pale cheek was an injury of that terrible incident, she had nearly lost her life... tears stung at her eyes, the clear teardrops with a tinge of red streamed from her face.

She held tight to a gift, opening her bloodied palm a gold ring covered in red lay in her hand. She hadn't told them, afraid to know that he could be gone the next day, be left as a mourning widow.

"Miroku..." Her voice came out as a soft whisper, had she not seen him for those long painful nights. He would have to live, it wouldn't end like this.

......

A groan elapsed from his lips, opening his eyes the room seemed to fade and regain to it's form once again. Had he even remembered who he was, lifting a hand purple silk wrapped about his arm. Aqua prayer beads securely about his arm. A golden ring held to the purple cloth.

" Where... where am I?" He groaned, a voice came to his ears, that voice, it seemed so hollow. A figure in black knelt beside his body, brown tear filled eyes looked down on him as a saddened angel.

" You came back to me... Miroku," Sango let out a choked gasp, she couldn't keep the tears from falling, just to see him breath, was all she needed.

Miroku. So that was his name, all seemed so faint to mind, nothing that he saw or knew was clear. Black hair was plastered in broken out sweat on his forehead, the woman wiped the sweat from his face.

.......

"Sango, where is she?" Kagome had spoke to Inuyasha, he looked astray from her, their eyes hadn't met. "Does she know... that... he will never, remember her?" Even her voice shook, the fear swelled inside, just to wake up not knowing, made her cold.

" It is to late, she is already with him," Inuyasha closed his eyes forcing to breath in steadily, never had he cared for that Monk, but it was as if to see him dead this way. " He might not even know of what he holds,"

Kagome's eyes widened, what had he meant, of what he held? What he held dear was Sango, but is seemed, of what he desired, wasn't even existing. Nothing seemed to make sense in this life, what was the point to return home after her adventures finally to know someone will forget you?

" I have to stay, he needs us," She looked down at the Shikon Jewel in her hand, if it came to that, she would do it. Kagome would give the power of the Jewel to Miroku, if he wished to remember.

.......

" Thank you," Miroku whispered slipping his hand in her own, Sango gasped feeling his cold hand. No. He wouldn't leave, not yet. Please.... let him live.

" M-Miroku... do you remember.. what happened?" Closing his eyes to thought only memories unfamiliar to his mind came inside his senses. "No.... everything seems...so hollow, I don't know the memories I hold, even... of you..."

Sango shook away what he spoke, _don't fool me Miroku, I know you're just fooling me... Stop this _" Miroku, you know me, and I you," As confident as she sounded, the man before her seemed empty, shock met his eyes as her hand met his cheek.

" Don't leave us, we need you," She cried, tears fell once again, had he knew what she meant? Miroku looked into her brown eyes, taking her image in his mind had he noticed something... it made his heart pound... she was bearing a child. Sango's hand lay softly on her waist, just to have the day come... when their child would be as his father.

" Do you hold... our child?" A smile came to the corner of her lip, slowly nodding to his question. Just the thought of living as a family made her overjoyed, but he seemed so far from knowing, at least... he was alive.

" I will help you remember, even if... we," Sango bit her lip, the ring had slipped from her finger to the ground, with a small clatter Miroku lifted the item between his fingers. " Your ring," He handed the gift back to her, with a smile the ring was put on her wedding finger.

Silence was between them for quite some while, they spoke as if old friends, asking of memories they held together. Some lost, the others cherished, was this, what they truly desired?

" Miroku... I'm so glad, to have you in my life," He rose sit up halfway to actually be at eye level, before he knew it her lips were against his own. Speechless the monk kissed her, his arms wrapped around her.

Parting Sango looked him in the eyes, those dark blue eyes... she would want to see that light in them. The one of happiness, showing the man she knew, not such a depressed soul.

.......

" Better off if he learns on his own, the Monk might still die," Kagome gasped seeing the hanyou sit on the wood paneled grounds, she couldn't harm him, since he spoke the truth. Even though he woke, didn't mean Miroku would live if the wounds didn't heal.

" Oh Miroku..." She leaned her back against the wall, her legs gave out beneath her and tears fell from her eyes. They were more than friends, it seemed the whole time she lived here, it was the place Kagome.. felt at home with.

Inuyasha noticed the girl's crying, even to cheer her up and speak reassuring lies wouldn't rise their spirits. "Kagome...please... I hate to see you cry," Her tears stopped, wiping them away she looked over at him.

" Inuyasha..." She crawled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder Inuyasha looked down at her, "Yes Kagome...?" Her auburn eyes shone with happiness, " I love you..."

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha choked back, seeing that she slowly fell asleep, smiling he draped his coat over her body to rest. This was hard enough on her, seeing people she loved even _die _in battle or for the jewel.....

" I-I love you as well..."

.......

Sango looked down on the sleeping figure once again below her, his eyes closed for rest. Just thinking of living without him... why did she cry all these nights? It was the fear of losing him... that was what she held dear.

" Never will I let you go," She whispered in his ear, draping the blankets over him she lay beside him, having her hand in his own. If he hadn't been there for her... it just wouldn't be the same...

" _I love you,_" Miroku whispered in his sleep, seeing the woman Sango take his hand, a young boy at their side, he looked...just like him. Just to be with her... he knew her... and that he held to dear as well...

Sango smiled whispering it back in return, from a long time, a smile came to his lips.

- End of Chapter one, please review, I wish to carry on this story if I get enough reviews! Thanks for reading this. I'll update chapter two soon.-


End file.
